Toughened nylon compositions are commercial high volume products. Such compositions contain a continuous nylon phase and a dispersed toughener phase. Such compositions are disclosed in Epstein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,358 dated Nov. 13, 1979.
The present invention is an improvement over the compositions disclosed in the Epstein patent, in that it has been found that certain amorphous nylons, when toughened with a combination of certain specific tougheners, in certain specific amounts, and the tougheners exist in the amorphous nylon as particles having a particle size of less than about 360 nm, yield fabricated parts having higher impact resistance at room temperature than those previously known.